


The Star between Two Moons

by croatoancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoancas/pseuds/croatoancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters had never really had a "normal" life, but when a girl nearly runs them over on the street, they don't realize it then, but their lives are about to change forever.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dean had started becoming more and more confused about his feeling for Castiel, he'd always been there for the boys, and now Dean sees that he wouldn't have had it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of a new life

Lizzie braced herself as she prepared to walk out the door. She had to do it today, it was now or never. 

Lizzie had been with Michael now for coming on five years. She never would've even said hello in that bar all those years ago if she had known what a monster he'd turn out to be, he was always acting like some kind of angel in front of people, but when they got home, he just seemed to turn into this high mighty being that didn't even seem human half the time.

She'd been prepping for this day for months now. It was the night after Michael's stag night and she knew he'd be too drunk and out of it to notice her quietly slip away in the early hours of the morning. She was just approaching the front door when Michael began moving upstairs. Shit. Lizzie quickly picked up the pace and dragged her bags behind her, no longer bothering to try and conceal herself behind silence. Just as she approached the door Michael began bellowing her name down the stairs, and with a quick glance behind her Lizzie saw Michael staggering down the stairs after her. Lizzie made it outside to the car, and threw her few possessions into the back seat before speeding off, leaving Michael outside glaring after her. 

Lizzie didn't know what direction she was headed in, but she didn't care, anywhere away from Michael was good enough for her. The car was speeding away down the highway when Lizzie caught sight of a car pull out behind her in her rear view mirror. It was Michael, and he was gaining, fast. Lizzie spun around to check, and there he was right behind her. She spun back around, her hair and breaths wild as she pressed harder on the accelerator. She knew she would have to take the more unconventional route if she was ever going to lose him, so took a sharp turn off the highway. After frantically checking her rear view and turning down any side road in sight, she finally took a deep breath and began to relax slightly, as she focused her eyes on the road ahead of her only to see two men step straight out in front of her speeding car. 

Lizzie slammed on the breaks with a sharp intake of breath and stopped the car mere millimeters from the two men. Lizzie realized at that point what a crazed mess she must look like, she'd been doing at least 30 over the speed limit and near missed two pedestrians. It was then that Lizzie also realized that she could barely breathe as the panic was just setting in and completely overwhelming her, as the sight of Michael's car appeared around the corner behind her. She spun around hastily ready to speed off away from him, when she jumped at the sight of the taller of the two men standing tapping on her window, and the other standing behind him ushering the other cars around past her own. 

She had just begun to open her window a crack when she heard the squealing of brakes behind her and the sound of a car door slamming. "Oh God, oh man please please just move out of the way, I really need to get out of here, like now." Lizzie had blurted it out, before the guy had the chance to even open his mouth. She slowly looked up, and saw the face of a man who was handsome beyond his years, with the most majestic hair, and a face that was so full of concern and comfort, yet so strong and powerful, that just by looking at him, Lizzie felt safe.

"Hey, hey look, I don't know what's going on here but, my name's Sam, and that's my brother Dean, and we really don't think it's such a good idea for you to be driving right now after nearly killing both of us. I mean, we've come closer to death before, but that's really not the point I'm trying to make here. What I'm trying to say is, are you sure you're okay?" Sam said the words with as much compassion as he could muster, as Lizzie looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Lizzie was just opening her mouth to respond when Michael barreled into the side of Sam, making Dean turn around swiftly to go help his younger brother, and Michael to return to Lizzie's now open window.

A few seconds later, Lizzie was being dragged out of the car, and was sobbing and crying for help as Michael grabbed her and slammed her up against the car, and began slapping and punched her all over. The last punch came just as Lizzie turned her head away and the fist smashed into her jawline and cheekbone rather than nose, which would have definitely broken under the pressure. Lizzie cowered against the car and braced herself for the next blow, but it never came, Sam was dragging Michael away from her and the car as Dean began firing punches into his gut. They eventually stopped pummeling him after a good few minutes, allowing him to sing to the ground and cower beneath them. Sam and Dean were just about to leave him, when Sam bent down next to him and whispered so harshly into his ear, it almost inhuman.

"If you ever touch her or any other woman ever again, I swear I will hunt you down and torture you so much you'd just wish you would hurry up and die. People like you should not exist in this world, and if I ever happen to see you again, you better start running." He then slowly stood up in a way only 6 foot 4 men can do, and left him with final kick to somewhere which probably hurt him quite a lot, and then went after his brother to return to Lizzie.

Lizzie was still stood against the car when the two brothers met her again, "Well good news is, I don't think he'll be bothering you for a very very long time, bad news is, you're going to have to come with us to get yourself sorted as he busted you up pretty badly back there, and it's probably best if you don't drive right now after what's just happened."

"Okay, um ow yeah that hurts, I just have one question, why did you do that for me, when do you don't even know my name?" The only reason Lizzie would ask such a thing is because she was just so surprised that anyone actually wanted to do something for her without demanding anything in return. Sam and Dean looked at each other as Dean bent down slightly, and spoke in a deep gruff voice, that somehow seemed soothing, yet able to set your hairs stand on end, "Well, because it doesn't matter who you are or what your story is, any son of a bitch that dares lay a hand on a woman, doesn't deserve to be alive, let alone be anywhere near a woman."

Lizzie looked from left to right in complete awe of the two brothers that may have just completely turned her life around. She examined their faces in detail, from their looks of compassion, to the darkness that lay behind her eyes, and although she was wary of what they did and who they were, for the first time in a long while, Lizzie finally felt at peace. "Alrighty then, Sam, Dean, I'd say it's about time we get out of here before my psycho fiance starts trying to scratch our eyeballs out." and then she did something, she hadn't done in a long time, she smiled, and even let a small laugh escape her lips before following the boys back to their 1967 black Chevvy Impala as the engine revved up and they drove away.


	2. Lizzie

I didn't have a clue where Sam and Dean were taking me, but at that moment in time it really didn't matter. There was just something I saw in their eyes that can only be explained as genuine kindness and care for other people.

It went again every natural instinct I had to follow them considering my poor history with men, but there was something different, something I knew I could trust about them. It suddenly hit me just how tired I was, and the effects of being beaten up, and being awake for 36 hours really don't add up to feeling nice and refreshed. I snuggled down into my seat the best I could without wanting to look intrusive and rested my head against the window. I was out like a light as soon as I'd closed my eyes. Unsurprisingly, my dreams were haunted with memories of Michael and what he used to do to me, as they always were, and before I knew it I was waking up again in the back of the Impala in a cold sweat.

Sam must have heard me jolt awake as he turned around to face me with a jokey expression, which immediately turned to one of concern when he saw how panicked I was. " Hey, are you alright, you look like you might puke or something", there is was again, that voice, those expressions, they just warmed me all the way through and it was like my nightmare didn't even matter anymore. "Yeah I'm fine, bad dream is all it was, but it doesn't matter anymore." A look of confusion flashed across Sam's face before a small nod as he turned back around to face the front.

It was then, as I can't deny I was staring at him, that I realized it was dark outside, we must have been driving for at least 12 hours. "Um guys, just another quickie, but how much longer until we get to wherever it is you're taking me?" This time it was Dean's turn to answer, and just in the brief time I'd known him, I figured, he was one sarcastic but hilarious guy. "Well well sleepy head, perfect timing to wake up, I figure if there's no major traffic incident and now UFO's land in front of us, we should be arriving in about 10 minutes." 

I didn't reply, I mean there wasn't much need to really, I just simply smiled and gazed out the window as one does when driving in a car at night with two men she's only just met it true movie style and wished for everything to stay as it is right now. The car began to slow and I was knocked out of my movie moment, as we approached what can only be described as a huge bunker. As Sam and Dean got out the car, they turned back to begin showing me around and burst out laughing at the sight of me still in the car with my jaw hung open. "Oh my god sorry! I've just never seen a place like this before! It's incredible! You guys actually live here!?" Dean simply nodded in reply, his pride of his home showing through his cool appearance. 

"So, you want the grand tour then?" I could tell Sam was also buzzing with excitement, this house, seemed to have turned these two grown men into small children again. I couldn't help but feel my own excitement start welling too, it was contagious! "Okie Dokie!" and I set off after them, when I overheard Dean say "I like her, she says okie dokie" which earned a jokey punch and a little chuckle from Sam, and I'm not ashamed to say, I did try and fail to suppress my own giggle. I don't remember the last time I'd felt this happy and safe, yet I'd known these guys less than 24 hours but it already feels like they've changed my life forever.

We went on a tour of the bunker with each room being carefully explained with a little back story to go along with it, when we made it to the first aid room finally, I remembered the events of that morning and gave a little shudder as Sam and Dean set to work on patching me up. I couldn't help but feel a surge of gratitude towards them for all they had done for me, and wondered how I would ever be able to return the favor. They patched me up surprisingly well for two guys, they seemed as though they'd had a lot of experience in the matter, I wanted to ask how, but caught myself in the fear of being intrusive. 

It was only after having indulged in an amazing homemade burger that I realized it was 1am and I had no way of getting anywhere else to stay other than the bunker as I had no way of even knowing how to get somewhere let alone actually making the trip. I started getting a little fidgety with the thought as I became more and more anxious of what I was going to do next. It was clearly noticeable as both boys looked up and gave each other a quick nod that clearly communicated something along their brotherly minds, as it meant absolutely nothing to me. Sam then turned to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but think this was the part where they were going to throw me out, but when Sam spoke with his same gentleness he had all evening, I knew I was mistaken: "Right then Lizzie, are you going to tell us what's bothering you or would you prefer we played a little guessing game?"

Oh damn it, how was I supposed to say that I was worried about where I was going to stay without a) sounding like I want an invitation to stay with them, and b) sounding like a scared girl with abandonment issues or something. Right Lizzie think. 

" Well, okay, it's just my car's all the way back in LA and I don't know how I'm supposed to get anywhere to sleep tonight without my car." There sounds like I'm more concerned about my car then myself, which is perfectly acceptable right? 

Sam's face immediately turned into a smile as he turned to face Dean who was also suppressing a big grin, "Oh well why didn't you say anything you muppet! Well we've already made a call to our friend Bobby who should be able to have your car brought here in no time, and obviously you'll just stay here tonight! Did you think we would just throw you out onto the streets or something in the middle of the night?!" Okay so maybe now that he'd actually said it out loud it did sound a bit ridiculous, why would they go to all the trouble of helping me out, just to throw me out into the night alone. Before I could suppress it, the blush was creeping up my cheeks, so I had no choice but to look away making me feel like more of an idiot. I heard Sam and Dean start chuckling and looked up to see them red in the face from trying not to laugh. "Oh haha very funny, let's all laugh at the idiot girl", but before I'd even finished saying it I was already starting to laugh as well. 

We sat like that for a few hours, learning more about each other with various rounds of truth or dare and various question rounds. I have to say they were definitely hiding something big about themselves, but I thought it best if I didn't pursue it, if they were hiding something, I'm sure they must have a good reason to. I have to say, they were some of the best hours of my life as I finally felt like I could just be myself without trying to fit someones image they have of me. I told them as much about my past as I could bare to share with them ( missing out most of the stuff about Michael). We finally retreated back to the bedrooms at around 4am and I have to say, I was pretty pleased I got to be in the bedroom between Sam and Dean, it just felt so secure and safe when I was around them, it just felt like home. 

Sadly, morning flew around in just a few hours and before I knew what was even happening I was being woken up by Dean hammering on my door to wake me up. Such a gentleman. We grabbed a quick bite to eat before the boys informed me Bobby had come and delivered the car. Man, these guys were efficient too, what else were they amazing at? I have to say, I did feel completely deflated when they told me my car was here, I had no more excuses to stay any longer, so I'd have to leave now that everything was sorted. Sam had clearly noticed my change in mood so swiftly put a smile on his own face and began: 

"Lizzie, come on now there's no need to worry about leaving us behind, we'll always be around here, and you can come visit us anytime you want. Don't forget to phone when you come to your set destination, so we can talk about how much of a boring car journey you had seeing as Dean and I weren't there. And if you ever need anything at all, we're always just on the end of the phone." Followed by another one of his smiles showing his little dimples, that I'd already grown to love, and knew I'd miss more than anything. We said our goodbyes and then it was time for me to go. 

I couldn't help but feel lost on my drive. I'd chosen the destination of New York shortly before I'd left, so after informing Sam and Dean of my decision, off I went. I had chosen New York because it had always been a childhood dream of mine to go and live in the big city, but now it just didn't have the same aura of excitement as it used to. It actually felt like I was leaving behind the life I'd actually always wanted. I'd felt more at home with Sam and Dean that I had done in the past 5 years, and I couldn't help but feel it was fate that I'd met them at my time of greatest need. 

I looked at the clock in my car and realized it was 2:27pm, christ I'd been driving for nearly 4 hours now, I guess I'd better stop for some lunch of some kind. I stopped off at the nearest gas station just hoping to find something edible to eat and a bathroom to freshen up in, when a man walks up to my car and taps on my window. It took me a while to get my window wound down, it has a tendency to get stuck, which i keep forgetting to get fixed. He lowered his head to eye level and peered in. I'm not going to lie but I was getting more and more creeped out by this guy every second he was stood there, it felt like he had this darkness radiating out of him. I couldn't help but flinch when he began to talk, his voice was so nazelly that it didn't even sound like it was coming out his mouth, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as began to drone on: 

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering if you could help me out with the fuel pump on my car, first car you see." um no I did not want to help out this randomer with his car troubles, but I wasn't exaclty in a rush to get anywhere so I guess I had to help. "Oh yeah sure, I know how tricky they can be sometimes, and you've got the hassle of the fuel caps too." I reply trying to wear a smile, though at this point is making me feel slightly sick. 

" Oh thank you so much, my cars just over here." I didn't have another choice but to follow him, even though my brain was screaming at me to return to my own car. "Oh I'm ever so sorry, I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name's Alastair." And with that, his eyes flipped to a soul consuming black right infront of my own eyes, and I just manage to let out a small squeal before he hits me over the head with something. 

Just before I lose consciousness, I swear I could hear him say, "oooh yes very nice, you'll be perfect bait for the winchesters won't you?" and then everything fades to black. Fuck.


	3. Sam

"Dean why hasn't she called yet, I'm starting to worry." Lizzie had left 3 days ago now, and we still hadn't heard a single thing from her, it was only about a 2 day drive, max, to New York form the bunker, why was it taking her so long? 

"Jesus Sammy, calm down alright, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just settling into her new life out there and hasn't had time to phone us yet. Don't fret on it alrihgt?" I looked up at my big brother and tried to believe what he was saying to me, but there was something I was feeling that just didn't quite sit right. It was a feeling I hadn't felt since before Jess..

"I dunno man, she seemed pretty upset when she was leaving, and she just didn't seem to type not to make time to contact us." I decided not to tell him about my feeling, I don't know why, I knew I'd probably regret it later on, but there was just something I couldn't explain about it.

"No, of course not because she was exactly your type, and the people you fall for always have such good memories don't they Sammy?" Now that caught me off guard. "What!? Dean that's not the point I was making, I never said anything about her being my type, what are you on about, just focus here please." 

He was right though, I hadn't thought about it until now though. He walked off with the smug expression he always carried when he knew he was right and left me standing in the kitchen thinking about what he's said. It wasn't my fault I'd fallen for her the minute she'd almost run us over. There was just something about her that just drew me to her. She wasn't the prettiest girl you'd ever seen, yet she seemed more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen. It was the way her curly brown hair was flying around her face, with her bright green eyes staring at me with surprise that just made her perfect for me. I couldn't help myself but stop stare for those first few moments to take in the face of the woman I already knew I wanted the spend the rest of my life with. 

Corny as it sounds, the more time we spent getting to know her she just became more and more the girl of my dreams. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside, but she had one of the kindest souls I'd ever seen, and working in the business I do, that's not a common thing to find. And now she was gone, without a single word back to us, and something about this whole situation just didn't quite add up to me. 

"I'm going to call her mobile Dean!" I announced to him wherever he was, I just wanted to let him know more than actually ask for a smarmy remark back from him. I heard Dean wonder in behind me just as the phone started to ring. The phone only rang through 3 times before it was picked up: 

"Hey Lizzie, Sam here!" No answer, so I assumed that was a sign for me to continue, "I was just calling to check up on you since you hadn't been in touch since you left a few days ago." 

"Oh Sammy, Sammy Sammy Sammy, what have you gone and done this time." I swear I could feel my heart in my mouth as a huge lump formed in my throat when I heard that voice. His voice. Alastair. 

"Alastair. Where the fuck is Lizzie, what the hell have you done to her?!" I could feel Dean tense up as he was stood next to, as I remembered all the bad memories he has with Alastair, and before I knew it, he was grabbing the phone out of my hands from me. 

"ALASTAIR YOU FUCKING MAGGOT! IF YOU'VE LAID ONE FINGER ON THAT GIRL I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND CARVE YOU INTO TINY PIECES!" Dean ripped the phone away from his ear and put in on loudspeaker so we could both hear it before slamming it onto the table. I swear my heart was pounding so hard it was about to explode. 

"Well well boys, who would have thought that you'd actually come attached to this human in such a short amount of time. I didn't think you were physically capable of becoming emotionally attached to anything anymore. Anyway, if you ever want to see this 'thing' again, you might want to start paying me a bit more respect, remember who has the upper hand here. For every foul thing you say to me, this woman gets a little present from me, and seeing as you two have already been very unpleasant so far, I'd say that qualifies for two little presents to be added to the fun I've already been having." My breathing was getting heavier and heavier and as I tried to think of a way to stop what Alastair was doing there were sounds of faint sobbing in the background coming through the phone that were gradually becoming louder and louder. 

"Now then little missy, I know we've been having so much fun already but these boys you've been swearing will come and save you obviously don't care about you as much as you thought they did. They've even let me give you two little presents just from them." With that I heard a scream so raw that I felt my own heart breaking in two with the pain that was being portrayed through the only sound Lizzie was capable of making. Then to really make the urgency of the situation even worse another ear piercing scream flew through the phone and I had to physically take a step back to regain my balance. 

"See missy, that was great fun wasn't it. Now I hope these bad boys have learnt their lesson, as there's plenty more where that came from." I looked down at my own hands and realised my arm was beginning to shake because of how hard I was gripping the edge of the table. I did my best to loosen my grip and steady myself before attempting to reason with the demon that was holding the woman I had fallen in love with hostage in a torture chamber. 

"Look Alastair, you know as well as I do that she has nothing to do with our lives, or has anything to do with this, please we barely even know her, just let her go." I couldn't help my voice from cracking, this just couldn't be happening. I smoothed down my hair with shaky hands, and took a deep breath in preparation for what Alastair was going to say. 

"Oh but Sammy, it sounds like you care a lot more about this girl than you're letting on, which means she is a part of your lives, so stop lying to me! I'm only just getting started with my fun, and you better believe I'm going to make her pay for all the shit you boys have put me through! Every half hour until you finally manage to find us, I'll be giving Lizzie here a little present for all us demons, directly to her. So if I were you, I'd get those game faces on and saddle up on this ride before it's too late." With that the line went dead and he was gone. 

I couldn't believe it, how the hell were we supposed to find Lizzie before it's too late. "Dean.." I turned to look at the face of the guy I've been looking to my whole life when things started getting hard for me for that sense of reassurance that only he could give me in times of need. It was just something about the way he was able to simply turn every situation, no matter how dire, into something completely manageable, and that had always given me the comfort I needed. 

"Sam, don't worry. Okay listen up, we have a few ways of going about this, the quickest route, I'm still not sure. We can either track her cell, but that might take us a few hours, or we could ring Charlie and ask for help, but who knows where she is, so best we do that ourselves. Or we could call down Cas and see what he can do, but the whole place is probably completed covered in angel sigils. Or, we could do it old school and track down her car to wherever it last was and look for clues like we were raised to do." Dean had said it all with such conviction in his voice, I could swear if I didn't know him, I'd think he wasn't worried in the slightest. But, I did know him, and when he was really nervous about something, he always overcompensated in something he did, and today it was hair touching, he never did that. Even so, his confident stature and presence did calm me as it always had, and helped bring me back to being level headed and thinking clearly. 

"Right okay, so I say we call Cas down to see what kind of help he can give us, if any, whilst tracing the phonecall, and tracking the car." I couldn't help but deliver a cheeky grin after my statement, and Dean flashed me one right back before giving his nod and left the room to get to work. 

The next hour or so went by in a blur or phone calls, and visits here and there from Cas with any new news he had. Dean had set to work tracing the phone call, as I had set to work on the car. We were slowly making progress, but more and more diversions we being put up in front of our very eyes to prevent us from getting any closer to finding her. 

Two more 'presents' from Alastair, and we're still no closer to finding her. 

It still seemed ridiculous to me that I could care so much about someone I'd known for such a short amount of time, but the more I thought about her the more my heart ached and longed to be with her again. I just couldn't bare to think of what Alastair was doing to her all the while I was sitting here powerless instead of being there protecting her. It infuriated me even more, as I got back to work on tracking her down the best I could with all the available security footage. 

It took a further 3 hours, to finally get a viable lead as to where she may be after scouring every single piece of information, footage and 'angel view' we could muster. 

Another six 'presents' for her. 

It was about a two hours drive to where we guessed it would be, to an abandoned warehouse just off the highway. We'd managed to track her car to a gas station just a couple of hours away and after checking the security footage from there we managed to see the car Alastair had put Lizzie in after knocking her out with a pipe. After then tracking his licence plate to the side of a highway we had to get an aerial view of the places all around as he couldn't have gone far. After finding two warehouses along the route we checked the data alongside the area we'd found from the phone call and had come to a conclusion on which warehouse to try out first. Cas hadn't returned, which meant he had either got trapped in a ring of holy fire somewhere, or hadn't found anything so simply hadn't bothered to return. This unfortunately meant that Dean and I would have to take the long route there , and I couldn't help but notice how Dean looked slightly disheartened my Cas' disappearance, but quickly covered it up with optimism of finding Lizzie. 

Six hours = Twelve 'presents' Sam, hurry up.

We finally made it to the warehouse after 2 of the longest hours of my life. We pulled up in the Impala to be greeted by about 30 demons lining the exterior of the building. We only had one angel blade and the knife, how were we supposed to beat all of them.

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly Sammy."

Before we even knew what was happening the demons were coming at us left, right and center, swarming us from all sides. I was slashing out at as many as I could with Ruby's knife, and as I looked over my shoulder I saw Dean doing the same thing with the blade. They were beginning to close in around us, as I was slowly being pushed backwards towards Dean, then as quickly as they'd swarmed over us, they looked to be vanishing into thin air beside us. Dean and I slowly turned around to see Cas standing behind us with a demon bomb on the floor near him, clearly whipped up by Kevin. 

"Oh man, thanks Cas you could have shown up a bit before they went all psycho demon ninja in me and Sam." I could tell Dean was just putting on the annoyed tone, as he was truly grateful towards Cas, but only I could see. 

"I came when I was needed Dean, I don't understand how my appearance before it was necessary would have helped in any way at all." He was putting on his best confused face, which in his own little way is just part of his whole agenda, "Unfortunately, I cannot accompany you any further in this treasure hunt, as there is some very important business that I must attend to, which is of the highest importance." And with that he was gone. Same old Cas. 

Dean started off towards the warehouse, so as usual I followed my big brother into battle. The inside of the warehouse was everything you would expect from it, dark and dreary rooms full of leaking pipes and rats scurrying from room to room. Dean and I began walking through the building when I heard some distant screams that sounded muffled by a gag or something. I froze at the sound, it was Lizzie. Alastair had lied, he's been torturing her this whole time. The thought of it made me feel sick and before I knew what was happening I was running towards the area where it sounded like the screams were coming from. Then they cut out all of a sudden and I started running faster than I'd ever run before. I could hear Dean behind me and then there was a hand pulling me backwards causing me to come to a sudden stop. 

"Sam, what are you doing, you can't just run in there. That's insane, think about this man." I looked back at Dean with my best pleading eyes and he softened his grip and his voice a bit before continuing, "Look man, I know this is tough for you, and it's been hard ever since Jess, but man, everything that happens to people you fall for isn't your fault. I need you to see that." I stared back at him and nodded before continuing along to the vague direction where to screams originated from. It was only a few rooms away, I was sure of that. I flung open the door and I saw Alastair standing there holding a knife drenched in blood right down to the handle. 

"Well well well, looks like you managed to find us after all-" he was stood in front of a table that was facing the other way so I couldn't see what was on it, but I had a sinking feeling I knew exactly what was on the table. There were pools of blood scattered all around the table, there was just so much blood. I just stood frozen in place as he continued, "- I must say though, it took you a little longer than we'd anticipated, so we ended up getting quite bored, so decided to have a little fun with her." He had begun to walk around the table giving Dean and I a full view of Lizzie, or what was left of her. She was chained to the table by her ankles and wrists and had a tie around her chin to keep her head down. That wasn't the worst of it though, I had to take a few steps backwards as I heard Dean take a sharp intake of breath. 

Blood. There was blood everywhere. I couldn't see a single bit of skin left that hadn't been shredded of was covered in blood. I was walking towards her before I could stop myself, and as soon as I reached the table I felt tears begin to fall down my face. I felt Dean come and stand by me, rather than see him, then saw him twist around to take a swing at Alastair only to find he was already gone. 

"That SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" 

I couldn't take my eyes off Lizzie, she looked dead, but she couldn't be could she. I looked closely and I swear I saw-"Dean! I think she's still breathing! We've got to get her out of here, now!" We set to work at untying her from the chains that bound her to the table, and carefully laid a blanket over her to keep her warm and cover her up as Alastair had left her completely naked. Fucking dick. 

I carried her out o the car after we'd done the best we could to stop the worst of the bleeding and wipe off any of the blood around her wounds to try and prevent infection, but she needed to get to a hospital immediately. Dean went ahead to check the place for demons as I continued after him, luckily all of Alastair's bitches had left along with him. We drove to the hospital in silence, Dean rode up front whilst I sat in the back with Lizzie's head on my lap. We arrived at the hospital after about an hours drive and Dean jumped out the car and ran in to tell them we needed urgent medical attention. I followed him in with Lizzie in my arms, my eyes fixed on her as I was trying to be as careful as possible with her. The minute I stepped inside there was a gurney waiting and I laid her down carefully as the doctors whisked her away immediately. There was nothing more to do now than wait to hear from the doctors. I couldn't bare to leave the hospital without knowing what was happening to her so went and waited in the waiting room to await the fate of the most wonderful woman I think I've ever met.


	4. Dean

I'd lost count of the amount of time we'd spent in the hospital waiting room. I must have drifted off at one point as the next thing I knew Sam was shaking my shoulders waking me up. I groaned as I wiped my groggy eyes, I couldn't remember ever waking up feeling more tired than when I'd gone to sleep, but there's a first for everything I guess.

"Dean, they've finished surgery, we're allowed to go and see her now!" The optimism shone through Sam like nothing I'd ever seen before, it was obvious he had feelings for Lizzie, and the only time I'd ever seen him look a fraction as excited as he is now was when I'd seen him with Jess for the first time.

"You like her don't you?" I didn't even try and hide the obviousness of the situation, and I almost started laughing at the look on Sam's face when he'd registered what I'd meant by it.

"Dean, this is really not the time to be talking about stuff like this, of course I like her she's our friend. Now I really think we should go and see her." I couldn't help but smile to myself as Sammy started walking in the direction which I presumed Lizzie's room was in, I noticed everything around us as we walked through the wards, some of the people in here were so young, and looked just to be starting out at life, whilst others looked like they could be nearing the end of their own. It just made me feel so sorry for all these people that just couldn't help themselves from getting hurt, when my mind began to wonder back to our arrival at the warehouse and how if Cas hadn't shown up when he had, it could be Sam and I in those beds. The thought made me shudder, and I thought again for the umpteenth time how lucky we were to have a friend as awesome as Cas, even if he was a little messed up sometimes.

"Dean?" Sam's voice snapped me back to reality as we'd reached the room where Lizzie was being held, she was sectioned off in a private room due to the extent of her injuries. It was only when I followed Sam's lead and approached her bedside did I realize the true extent of her injuries.

"She's in a coma Dean. This shouldn't have happened, we should have been looking out for her, she shouldn't be in this mess, why didn't we look after her?!" I could see it in Sam's eyes as he turned to look at me, guilt. I knew he'd feel guilty if anything happened to her, he always did, but when there was nothing we could have done I just don't know why he does it. I walked over to Sam until I was by his side, and gave him a reassuring shoulder squeeze. We stood like that for a few minutes until a voice behind us startled us both,

"Sam, Dean," I hadn't even heard the nurse come in, and clearly Sam hadn't either as he too spun around, "-we were able to put her in a stable condition but as of yet we cannot say how extensive her injuries are, and when she'll wake up, if at all. We're doing the best we can to make her comfortable, but now it's just up to her if she wants to wake up or not." 

 "Thanks doc, we really appreciate everything you've done." With that she left the room leaving Sam and I alone again. We remained in silence for another 10 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Sammy, I'm gonna go call Cas, see if any of his angel buddies know the whereabouts of Alastair. You can stay here if you'd like, she'd want you to be here when she wakes up." I know it was a lame excuse, but I needed to get out of the hospital, too many memories for my liking, and seeing Cas would be a bonus. 

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it, and Dean, if you do track down Alastair, please don't go after him without back up, take Cas and if not Cas then Bobby or even Garth. Just promise me you won't go after him alone, not after what happened last time." 

"Sure thing Sammy, I promise." I felt bad lying right through my teeth to Sam, but I knew I wouldn't be able to help it if I found Alastair, I was going to go after that bastard with or without back up. "You stay safe too Sammy, never know what's going to pop up in a hospital" That earned a little chuckle from Sam, as I left him behind in the hospital, just wanting to see Cas again.

As soon as I was a clear shot away from the hospital, I starting calling Cas down. I needed to see him to find out if it was just a heat of the moment feeling or...

"You seem perplexed Dean." God he always makes me jump still.

"Oh hey Cas buddy-" no not heat of the moment, definitely feeling butterflies, "-I just called to say thanks for saving our butts back there. We managed to get Lizzie out thanks to you ganking all those demons." 

"You're welcome Dean, but I know that's not the real reason you called me down here. What is it?" 

_Shit. If I lie, he'll know, if I tell the truth, he'll hate me._

"Well, um, I just needed to see you again Cas, with all the crazy going on, I just needed to see if you were okay and all that." Well that was partly the truth. Then came the look, his look,  _the_ look. The one where he looks understanding yet confused at the same time in a way only Cas can do, and I felt my heart jump in my chest, and almost laughed as I hoped he hadn't heard it too.

"I can sense that's not the whole truth, but I have gotten used to the ways on the Winchesters and understand you're fairly prone to lying." Then he was gone again, and it felt like a piece of me was missing. I didn't really know what to do with myself anymore, I wasn't going back to the hospital, that's for sure. 

 I decided to go ahead and follow the plan I'd told Sam, and do what I do best and go and hunt down Alastair. I know Sammy had said I shouldn't go alone, but I have to do this, it's personal. I have to find him. I didn't know where I was going, but got into the impala and drove to the only place I could think of that he would go to, the torture chamber I had once tortured him in, until he had broken free that is. It was full of horrible memories for me which made it exactly the place Alastair would choose and want me to go to. It took about an hours drive from the hospital, and surely enough as I pulled up I wasn't disappointed. I was greeted by about 10 demons outside the door.

"Dean Winchester, Alastair had said you would know where to come. He has told us to inform you that we have no intention of hurting you, but if you try and resist coming outside, and try and get away, we will use whatever force necessary." 

"Oh so you're all answering to that son of a bitch now, I didn't think he actually had any authority left in hell." I knew they could probably tell I was terrified, but I did what any Winchester would do, and lied through my teeth. I knew pushing a few buttons would surprise them, so while they were thinking about what I'd just said I walked into the building alone. I heard the demons scrabbling around behind me as they all pushed each other to follow me towards the chamber, where I saw Alastair waiting for me.

"Hello Dean, I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to come alone, a bit foolish on your part I'd say. Where is that little puppy dog of a brother that follows you everywhere?" There is was, that voice that had haunted my dreams in those weeks in hospital. It made my skin crawl, and I could already feel the bile rising in my throat and the anger swelling inside me, and I couldn't help but spit my words at him.

"Sam's at the hospital with the girl you ripped to shreds, remember her!?" My voice was rising to a shout, and before I knew what was happening I was running full pelt towards Alastair with the angel blade outstretched in front of me. 

Suddenly I was hit by a wall of demons in front of me. Shit. I'd forgotten about them. I started swinging my arm around manically trying to hit as many of them as I could, but to no avail. There was 10 of them, and 1 of me, I had no hope. They were shoving me to the ground as I hopelessly twisted around underneath them and swung the blade around until someone ranked it out of my hands leaving me completely powerless against them. I heard Alastair laughing from somewhere behind me, but before I could react I saw a fist swing down into my face and everything went black.

* * *

 

When I first regain consciousness the first thing I feel is the overwhelming of blood pounding in my head. It was only as I begun to open my eyes did I realize why, I was hung upside down. I looked around me, but all I could see was darkness everywhere. I didn't know what to do, I'd got out of worse situations before, but Sam was always there with me, I cursed at myself for not listening to him and bringing back up with me. 

"Oh lovely, Dean's finally woken up everyone!" The voice snapped me out of my daze as it was a voice I hadn't heard before, I just presumed it was one of Alastair's pets.

I was just opening my mouth to speak when the first blow came, it was some sort of club covered in spikes, and I felt it pierce the skin in my side before being retracted, preparing to swing at me again. I refused to give them the satisfaction of me crying out in pain, so bit my lip to keep my mouth closed as I felt tears pricking my eyes. The blows were coming left right and center now, it seemed as though the demons were using their own weapons of choice, ranging from a spiky club to rusty chains. It was then as I was being used a human pinata did I start to feel the blood running up towards my neck and head. I was biting my lip so hard now that had started to bleed as well, but I still refused to scream. I only had one option left, I could feel myself losing consciousness as the pain made me feel like I was on fire, and this time I knew if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't open them again.

I gathered all the strength I could muster, and with a deep breath I yelled out,

"CAS, HELP ME!!!" It was so loud, it my throat feel raw. I didn't even know if Cas would've heard it, but my little outburst must've surprised the demons a bit as the beating stopped for a few seconds. It was in that silence that I swear I heard a ruffle of wings outside the door and the yells of demons being vaporized by an angel. Cas. It had to be him, he'd come to save me. I felt a smile spread across my face before I could stop it. Then I felt it, something cool and hard, drive straight into my chest. It was the most pain I'd felt in my life, it was like white hot fire was being pierced inside me, but then it was gone, as I felt a warmth spreading throughout my body.

Then came the memories, flashes of when Sammy and me were kids, and then mom was there, and dad! Then the memories came pouring in, all the times he'd been there to save me, and all the fun we'd had together.

"Dean!?" I even thought I heard him calling to me, but it sounds so far away.

"DEAN!" There it was again, it sounded more urgent, then I felt hands around me, lowering me to the ground, they were soft warm hands that could only belong to one person. Cas.

Just before my eyes fall closed and my mind goes blank I see Cas standing over me with a look so full of concern I think he might cry. 

That's when I realize that's what makes him different from the other angels, no matter what anyone says, Castiel has feelings. And it was in that moment as I was staring into those big blue eyes did all the pieces come together in my head.

I love him.


End file.
